


Nightmares

by Rookmoon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, Genderless, I Can't Sleep, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Nightmares, Reoccurring Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Watching Someone Sleep, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: You're having trouble falling asleep. It doesn't get any easier once you do.Lucky for you, Beelzebub had a nightmare, and wakes you up from yours.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the custard incident while Beelzebub is sharing his room.

Night in Devildom is fairly different from day. The sun doesn’t rise the way that you’re used to, but the bustling city outside is enough of a clock to go by as far as day and night goes. It's part of the reason you took to sleeping here so well, but there were times when you couldn't sleep, no matter how much you needed it.

That didn't keep you from sleeping most nights. Even if it wasn't exactly sound sleeping, you still got some rest, and you've been sleeping much better since you've been staying in Beelzebub's room while yours is being… Repaired.

The twins room was perfect for relaxing. The room glows with the soft reds and purples lighting the walls, and tracing shadows where it couldn't reach.

Part of you wonders if that was intentional, but saying as Belphegor isn't here, you can't exactly ask him, and Beelzebub is already snoring on the couch. It makes for good ambiance, and you can hear animals calling in the distance. Wind rustling through trees.

Even with these ideal conditions, you toss and turn. Tonight is a bad night, where shadows carry ill intent and chase though your mind with every move you've made, and everything that has been going wrong lately.

When you are able to fall asleep, it's a fragile thing. All you see is the blackness of sleep as you lay there, swathed in Beelzebub's blanket.

Then, things shift. You're standing in a long corridor. The brothers are there, but so is something else. This dream feels familiar to you. Your hands are shaking when the ground rumbles, and the brothers scream for you to get out of there. You can't move.

Still, when you wake up in the middle of the night to Beelzebub's hand on your arm, you think you might still be in that terrible dream.

It's the same one from a couple of nights ago, where the brothers had tried to defend you while you stood there, useless, as you watched them be swallowed up.

That is, until you focus on him enough to realize that nothing could hurt you here. Not while he's around.

You can still see it in your mind. The sight of the demon brothers telling you to run while they're snapped up by some horrible thing- no. You don't want to think about it. You resist the urge to dig your nails into your arm. You're not in danger. They aren't in danger.

Beelzebub is here, looking at you with soft concern in his eyes and asking what's wrong without making a sound.

"I had a nightmare. It seemed like you were having one too." He says, running a calloused thumb along your arm.

You sit up in his bed, looking around like the shadows are going to jump off of the walls and get you. The blood red blankets fall from around your shoulders where you had twisted yourself into a cocoon. One of the pillows is on the floor. Beelzebub picks it up, and sets it back on the bed where it belongs.

"I was. Thanks for waking me up."

Beelzebub's only nods, before asking, “Do you want to talk about it?”

You shake your head. “I don’t want to think about it anymore. It’s just a dream.”

Beelzebub nods, moving to grasp one of your hands.

"... Would it be ok if we sleep together? Like we did a couple nights ago?" You ask.

Beelzebub knows that you're referring to the time he had asked you to hold his hand while he fell asleep, and you ended up curled on the bed next to him. It had taken him by surprise when he had woken up the next morning, but he wouldn't take the experience back for anything in Devildom.

So, he nods, and gets under the covers when you make room for him. You set your hands beside you on the sheet, and he lays his hand over yours to envelope it in careful warmth.

You yawn. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

"No. There's nothing I can do to change it now."

He looks so sad. You scoot a little closer to him, and rest your other hand on his. "Ok. If you change your mind, I'm here to listen."

Beelzebub's watches as you curl onto your side to face him and close your eyes again.

"Good night, Beel. Sleep well."

When he says your name, it's only a faint whisper. "Sweet dreams." And just like that, Beelzebub's is taken back to that morning from a few days ago, watching your peaceful face before following you into dreams where everything was wonderful, and the air smells like you.

After all, if he can chase away nightmares like you did for him, then this is the best possible outcome for the both of you.


End file.
